Sunrise
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: "Why did you join Team Hebi?" For reasons she could not speak of. SasukeOC MadaraOC
1. Chapter 1

I know, haven't written in a long time and I never seem to finish any story. This is kind continuing off from my other Naruto fics, so you probably would see references from it.

* * *

_The dark haired Uchiha sat on the bed quietly, despite the early sunrise, the room was still the same dark as when he was put inside the room. The bags and shadow under his eyes reflected the sleepless and torturous night. _

_The door knocked and opened with a click, "Hey Sasuke!"_

_He didn't respond. Quiet. _

_She fell quiet, dying down from the atmosphere of the room, but also from his emotions. She looked up towards Kakashi who remained stoic, almost a silent ask of what she should do._

_"Don't disturb him too much, Sasuke still needs some rest." That was the best advice he could give her. _

_She walked over and sat on the bed next to Sasuke. _

_"I brought some breakfast, I thought you wouldn't like hospital food." She said, unwrapping her gift to reveal a small bento box._

_"I know you really like tomatoes, so I decided to put-"_

_"..."_

_"…."_

_She smiled at him and held up the bento box. "Eat up!" _

_"….."_

_Sasuke remained quiet. _

_She replaced the sight of the Sasuke with the white sheets he sat on._ "Sasuke, say something."

_He looked up at her, the bridge of his nose scrunched up in anger._

"GO AWAY!"

_"….S-Sasuke."_

**_"I SAID GO AWAY! I DONT WANT TO SEE ANYONE! ESPECIALLY YOU!"_**

_"Sasuke, calm down! I-"_

**_"GET OUT!" _**_He yelled, throwing his hands towards her and slammed the lunch box onto the ground. Kakashi's finger twitched at the small thud the box made as it fell towards the ground. _

_"..."_

**_"GO AWAY! I DONT WANT YOU IN HERE!"_**

_Kakashi approached them quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mitsuri-"_

_She shrugged his hand off her shoulder._

_"Sasuke, I understand-"_

**_"UNDERSTAND? HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND?"_**

_At this point, Kakashi felt a sense of danger and began to lead her out of the room. Her eyes filled with tears but still looked at Sasuke. _

_Instead, Sasuke looked away, trying to dormant his emotions. _

The door closed with the same click that it was opened with.

_He could hear her sob. But that did not matter to the Uchiha anymore, his own brother betrayed him and his entire clan, how would it make anyone else different? _

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened along with his senses. He could feel the warmth of the rising sun, hear the songs of the bird-

"Sasuke kun!"

And of course, Karin.

"Good morning! I brought you some breakfast!"

He could also feel the bandages on his body.

"Any leads on Itachi?"

Karin furrowed her brows, "You are not in any condition to-"

The bamboo door slides open and caught their attention. "Woah, calm down." Suigetsu entered the room, "Sasuke's still resting, don't need to shout at him."

"Who put your in charge!" Karin pointed at him, directing her glare at Suigetsu.

"Karin." Sasuke spoke.

She closed her lips and folded her arms while Suigetsu gave her a victory smirk.

"Where are Juugo and Mitsuri?"

"Juugo is out for a walk and Mitsuri is still asleep." Karin said, muttering the last of her sentence, "What a pig, everyone is awake and she's still fast asleep."

"Wake her up, we need to go."

* * *

Suigetsu stood tall against her sleeping figure.

"Gee, I wonder what's so special about you…" He mumbled, observing her. Out of team Hebi, she is the only one that did not have any relation with Orochimaru, in fact, she was rumored to be Sasuke's old team mate. The more Suigetsu thought, the more curious he got. If Sasuke had risked recruiting a Konoha ninja, either she's got some very special powers or she's very loyal to him.

At the moment, Suigetsu can't sense either.

"Hm, if I kill her now she wouldn't be such a burden. She doesn't seem that special anyways."

Suigetsu raised his sword high up in the air, with a smirk his sword slashed down.

She suddenly turned to her side and the curved, half circle, cut out part of his sword rested around her neck. While the rest of her pillow and duvet was laid under the sharp part, all cut up.

A light snore came from her.

Suigetsu was quiet, either she just got really lucky or she's pretending to be asleep.

"Suigetsu." He heard Juugo's voice call from outside.

"Yeah, coming!" He pulled his sword off the tatami mat and nudged her.

"Oi, get up, we're leaving."

She shifted a bit from the nudge and woke up with a stretch.

"Already?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Hurry up, Sasuke's waiting."

* * *

_"I don't understand! Why are you with him?! I thought we were suppose to get Sasuke back!" _

_"Things change Naruto." _

_"I've already lost Sasuke, I'm not going to lose you too!" _

_"You're not losing me Naruto, once I complete my mission, I'll come back."_

His fist clenched at her cold responses. She isn't usually like this.

_"I've trained so hard so I won't lose my team mates!" He shouted. "I won't let you leave!"_

_"I'm sorry, Naruto." _

_She turned around and began to walk. _

_"I'm not letting you leave!" Naruto charged towards her as the chakra in his body began to gather and focus into a circling ball of energy in his hands. _

_"RA-" _

_She kept walking; she wasn't going to avoid his attack._

_"SEN-"_

_He couldn't feel any source of defense coming from her. Crap, he couldn't stop the Rasengan. _

_"G..g-g-g-gaaan!" Naruto swirled his charge towards Mitsuri in order to change the direction of his attack. _

_He began to run towards a tree. _

_"W..WAAAAH!" _

_There was a loud smash of Naruto along with his Rasengan. The trees in the surrounding area began to fall and… it ended as a mess. _

_Naruto dug through the barks and leaves. He quickly got up, holding his bleeding nose. "T-THAT WAS ON PURPOSE! THAT WAS A CHEAT MOVE-"_

_She was gone already. _

_…_

_His jaw tightened and he could feel a sting inside his eyes. He couldn't protect Sasuke, and now he failed to protect Mitsuri. Naruto used his sleeve to wipe his nose and gave a long sniff. _

_"Damnit."_

_In a small distance away, someone watched over the crying Naruto. She only left when she saw him leave back to the village._


	2. Chapter 2

Suigetsu stared at the hot teacup in front of him, "This is why I don't drink tea." He mumbled with his stinging tongue stuck out.

"Your fault for drinking it so fast." Karin commented, elegantly holding her teacup and taking gentle sips, slightly hoping it would catch Sasuke's eyes. But Sasuke made no acknowledgement towards their conversation. Instead, the annoyingly loud table near by occupied his ears.

"Oi, pretty lady why don't you serve me on my lap?" A coarse voice spoke as his companions burst out in laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm only a waiter-"

"Well I'm a paying customer!"

Suigetsu looked over his shoulders, briefly distracted from his burning tongue.

"Hmph." He turned back around, clearly not interested because that group of rude ninjas would barely match any of their chakras.  
"Any lead on the Akatsuki?" Sasuke spoke.

Juugo glanced over to Sasuke, "None at the moment-"

_"Ah! Sir! Please stop!"_

_"Aw, come on don't be shy!"_

"Though this morning the birds have told me they spotted a few men in cloaks heading towards the north east direction."

There a sound of crash, and at this point the customers in the shop found it difficult to ignore the situation.

_"Get on my lap you little wench!"_

But they continued to ignore it.

Suigetsu eyed the broken shards of the teacup and noticed the steam that came from the spilt tea.

'That looks hot.' He thought, feeling a bit impatient on his order of cold water.

Karin looked away from that table nervously and looked to Sasuke, "Sasuke.. Should we…" She paused as she saw Mitsuri's looking to Karin and shaking her head.

She slightly glared at Mitsuri a bit, "I wasn't talking to you."

Mitsuri sighed and went back to enjoy her tea.

"Ah! Please! Some one! Help!"

Laughter engulfed her plead and sobs.

"I beg you!"

Suigetsu stood up and pulled out his sword. "That's it!" He growled at them, "You little shits better stop messing with her!"

The group of ninjas stopped their harassments and gazed up to Suigetsu, one of them smirked and stood up. "Do you know who you're messing with?!"

The waitress quickly dashed away from them and Karin went over to comfort the crying girl.

"I should be asking you that question." Suigetsu smirked, "Oi Sasuke, mind if I butcher them up a bit?"

"Just don't draw us too much attention." He replied.

* * *

Tables were cut in half, all the tea cups were smashed on the ground, the food was splattered all over, and the only customers remaining was Team Hebi and the group of ninjas who struggled to get off from the ground.

At least there wasn't too much blood.

"W-WE'LL GET OUR REVENGE!" A voice called out from the ninja group while they tried to help one of their teammates from the floor.

Suigetsu smirked and watched them cowardly escape the teashop. He then lifted his sword to place it on his back. "Not even worth a warm up."

"Didn't think you'd have a soft spot." Karin said as she walked over to her team.

"They were delaying the waitress to get my cold water." Suigetsu said and gently brushed his nose with his finger; almost a subtle _you're welcome_ gesture to the owners.

Instead, the waitress' sobbing and pleading did not stop there. They looked over and saw the owner pushing a bag of coins to the waitress, urging her to take some money and leave.

"Oi!" Suigetsu called out, but before he could walk up to them and demand an explanation, Mitsuri held him.

"You've done enough damage."

He glared at her, "What's that suppose to mean? If more than anything, I helped out that girl!" For once, Karin agreed with Suigetsu.

"She's going to lose her job because those ninjas will come back to the restaurant and cause more trouble. It's likely because of this scene, the other tea shops won't be likely to hire her."

Karin and Suigetsu fell quiet, they looked at each other a bit and stood there. Juugo foresaw everything from the start, but it was something inevitable; he couldn't stop it. Sasuke, on the other hand grabbed his belongings and headed to the door.

"S-sasuke." Karin said and quickly followed him.

It was none of his business, and there was no time to waste. He could almost feel his sword against Itachi's body already.

* * *

Sasuke threw off his cloak next to the tree he rested his sword on. Mitsuri, who was a few meters in front of Sasuke was panting. Her palms resting on her knees and she could feel a slight sting on the cuts she received.

"I… It's not coming out."

He knew this wasn't going to be an easy job. But he has to do it, somehow. Just that little bit of demonic chakra and it will lure the Akatsuki to them. She obviously looked bruised up and injured, but to Sasuke it only meant he has not done enough damage.

"S-Sasuke, it's not working… We'll try again."

He gripped onto his sword, "There is a reason why I asked you to join this team. The Akatsuki and Itachi are very close, I am not going to lose them."

She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows, "You can't just keep attacking me!"

"You said the demon only comes out when you are experiencing a near death state."

"I-I can't do this Sasuke."

"Hmph." He released the grip on his sword and began to turn around.

Mitsuri blinked and let out a sigh of relief.

"I saw you with the waitress from the tea shop."

"Oh! Yeah, I…I thought I would help her settle down a bit, give her a bit of money just before we would depart…Cause I feel it was our responsibility to-"

"You're still as soft. The training you've done with Minako made you no different."

"…."

She suddenly felt she blabbed on too much to the Uchiha, she fell quiet as he began to walk off.

He turned around and glanced at her, but continued walking. "Go tell Suigetsu the girl is fine. I don't want him complaining to me about you again, I want some sleep tonight."

Mitsuri couldn't help but to smile a bit, "Yes sir!" She grinned and ran after him.

"G-get off me!" Sasuke said as he tried to push her off. He could barely tolerate Karin's inconsiderateness of his personal space, let alone Mitsuri now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like watching the sun rise?"

"…"

"I always wanted to get up early enough for one, I think we did once for a mission when-"

"Go to sleep."

"…."

Mitsuri grabbed the top of her blankets to cover up her shoulders. She shifted a bit to snuggle closer to the futon and tatami mat underneath her.

"…."

"…."

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, enjoying the peace of silent that came along with the sounds of chirping crickets from outside.

The moonlight seeped through the room; it felt as if it made everything quieter.

….

"I can't sleep."

He sighed.

"Close your eyes and try to."

"…Karin might come in and murder me."

"She's not going to murder you."

"Did you see her face when you told them we're sleeping in the same room?"

"No, I didn't."

Mitsuri pouted and curled up more in her little blanket fort.

"What if the Akatsuki don't actually come? And it's just awkward that we've sleeping in the same room."

"It is for precaution, you are on their list now, they won't ignore your presence."

"Wouldn't it be bad if I sleep and then they suddenly come in?"

Sasuke tried not to sigh.

"Sleep."

"Wait, are you going to stay watch all night then?"

"…."

"That's not going to be fair! You need some sleep too! The wounds you got from fighting that Akatsuki guy with the mouth in his hand-"

She fell quiet as soon as she saw the red glow of Sasuke's sharingan.

"Sleep." He repeated, more forcefully this time.

"…"

Seeing her curl back, he closed his eyes and the room returned back to its original colour state. Sasuke turned his head to the other side and sighed quietly.

"..."

"…"

"…."

"…."

"What?"

She looked over, "I didn't say anything."

"I can feel you're unsettled."

"…."

"…."

"…Are you really…Going to kill Itachi?"

"….Yes."

"What happens then?"

"..I don't know."

"…"

"…"

"Sorry for asking."

"Sleep."

"What if Itachi never killed the Uchiha clan?"

That never occurred in his mind before.

"He did. I saw it with my own eyes."

"What if… There was a greater reason for it?"

"How?"

"I don't know… Like he was forced to kill them?"

"You're speaking nonsense."

"I'm just… Saying... Anything can be a possibility."

"He killed my entire clan, I saw it with my own eyes and I'll never forget it. I will kill him and take revenge." His tone grew colder as he spoke.

"…"

"…."

Moments later, Sasuke noticed her breathing pattern changed and she was definitely asleep. The things she said never occurred in his mind, he never thought just _what if_. He was always so straightforward onto thinking about _how_ to kill Itachi, nothing else. The fact was there, he saw Itachi kill his whole clan with his eyes and nothing could change that. He has gone this far he can't go back, well, he didn't want to go back. But the aftermath? The Uchiha hasn't thought about that. Maybe by that time he'll discover some truth in life and live another one. He couldn't go back to Konoha, not after what he had did... No, not at all.

He heard Mitsuri shift towards him and curled against his body.

"…"

She was still sleeping.

Sasuke didn't push or shift away. He simply just laid there, listening to her gentle breaths and closed his eyes.


End file.
